Even in death
by Yereri Ashra
Summary: Prometo nunca dejarte sola, ni abandonarte. Si sientes que no perteneces a ningún sitio, en mis brazos siempre estará el sitio adecuado para ti. Si tus ojos se enceguecen, los míos te indicaran el camino.Oneshot, NEJIHINA.


**Espero que les guste. Los personajes de la serie de **_**Naruto**_** no me pertenecen, solo trama de esta historia.**

**Even in death**

**By Yereri Ashra**

En medio de la noche caminó con paso decidido hacia su destino. Hacía frío y la oscuridad cerrada y húmeda, como una pesada lluvia, hubiera hecho temblar al guerrero más valiente. El dolor de algunas viejas heridas se abría poco a poco y aún así, logro llegar, envuelto en la gloria de quien realiza una gran proeza aún a costa del insoportable sufrimiento.

Se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y bajando la cabeza, su profunda voz pronunció palabras que su alma llevaba cargando desde hacía mucho tiempo, depositándolas suavemente en el aire, esperando que llegaran al cuerpo que yacía dormido frente a él.

-Prometo- comenzó con voz áspera- prometo que estarás segura.

Eso no era suficiente para expresarlo todo. Como ya no tenía nada que perder, continuó sin atreverse a levantar su mirada.

-Prometo ser leal a usted. Prometo nunca dejarla sola, ni abandonarla. Prometo que siempre estaré cuando me necesite. Prometo que no le haré daño, ni dejaré que nadie más lo haga. Prometo que todo lo que haga será para protegerla.

Esa era su promesa como guardián y protector.

-Prometo que serás la única persona en mi mente, en mis pensamientos y deseos. Serás la única mujer que haga latir mi lastimado e inservible corazón, serás la única que mantendrá mi alma ansiosa de seguir en este mundo.

Sus palabras en ese momento fueron incomprensibles e increíbles incluso para él mismo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás y se sentía muy bien sacarlo todo de una vez.

-Si te sientes mal, veré que te sientas mejor. Trataré de hacerte sonreír, aunque sea yo la persona menos adecuada para ello. Si necesitas consuelo haré que mis palabras lleguen a ti, no importa cómo, pero lo haré. Si necesitas una mano, la mía esperará impaciente por ayudarte y para secar las lágrimas de tu bello rostro. Si sientes que no perteneces a ningún sitio, no te preocupes: en mis brazos siempre estará el sitio adecuado para ti. Si tus ojos se enceguecen, los míos te indicaran el camino. Si tus pies no pueden seguir, mis brazos te levantaran y te llevaran hasta donde tengas que estar. Si el frio inunda tu corazón, mi alma te abrazará y te dará calor.

Tomó aire y cerró sus puños con fuerza, por primera vez sintió en toda su plenitud el amor que sentía en su alma. Como si le costara trabajo, salía poco a poco, gota a gota, le costaba admitirlo; el, un genio, un poderoso guerrero, quedaba indefenso frente a la magnitud de algo que creyó que estaba muerto en su corazón desde hacía muchos años.

-Si en mis manos está hacerte feliz, así será, aunque el pecado de mi amor llegue a truncar mis propios deseos, lo haré todo, hasta daré mi vida si es necesario. Mis labios estarán anhelando siempre una respuesta, un signo de correspondencia, aunque nuca llegue, seguirá a pesar de que toda esperanza se marchite entre mis manos. Que no sea infructuoso mi juramento y mi deseo, que llegue a tu alma con la misma paz con que salió de la mía, y que algún día mi boca pueda disfrutar del dulce contacto de tus delicados besos, y que con el mismo frío, la misma oscuridad, y aún con el miedo de este noche, pueda reafirmar mis palabras y se acabe mi eterno sufrimiento.

Terminando de decir esto, Neji se puso de pie y dio un último vistazo a la cama. Resistió la tentación de descubrir el cuerpo y ver la cara dormida de Hinata, temiendo despertarla con el frio de sus manos y el ruido de sus palabras. En un momento se sintió tan frágil como una pieza de cristal. Olvidó por una vez toda su prudencia y con delicadeza descubrió el cuerpo, y sus labios rozaron delicadamente los de Hinata, provocándole, en medio del sueño, un estremecimiento delicado y casi imperceptible.

Lentamente y llevando a cuestas su promesa, Neji se separó de ella, aún con dolor, salió de la habitación envuelto en la fina capa de oscuridad, que ahora ya no se sentía tan pesada, y cerró lentamente la puerta.

En el interior del cuarto, Hinata se levantó de golpe, con lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos sin poderlas detener. Se preguntó insistentemente si era un sueño, una pesadilla o una hermosa realidad. Mas que temor, un sobrecogimiento se apoderó de ella cuando recordó cada palabra, cuando su mente vagaba en la imagen de Neji y en la sensación de sus labios aun en los de ella, y sobre todo al recordar, como tres días antes, Neji había muerto, salvándola de un accidente en batalla que pudo haberle costado a ella la vida.

**Fin**

**Inspirado en la canción "Even in death" de Evanescence. Tal vez no tenga mucho que ver, pero estas pocas palabras fueron lo que mis dedos teclearon a la par con mi mente. Puede ser extraño, pero a mí me gustó n.n.**

**Atte.**

**Yereri Ashra **


End file.
